User talk:Mlp Spike
Hello there, Mlp_Spike; thank you for welcoming me here. I'd have a question right away. Do I have to sign an application form for OC characters, like it is the case in Guest Starring characters? I couldn't find info on that yet, so I added two OC pages to the Wikia. If there's anything specific I need to know about getting and OC accepted, then please, do tell me about it. I don't want to do anything stupid by accident.ScarletAndStraw 17:29, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Lots of love to Spike! <3 --Hey Scarlet, nothing to do. No applications, no nothing. Read all the Guidelines, create your char, jump in. Enjoy! Mlp Spike 17:51, March 20, 2012 (UTC)Mlp_Spike <3 Yeah. It's official. You are best pony/player. <3 Lots of love, That taco guy 21:19, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Could you please clear-up the discussion page on Daisy Floral? It seems a bit of a misunderstanding caused a lot of commotion. Thanks 03:04, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Spike, Care to make me a mod to assist with management of the wiki? Thanks! Compass Mlp compass (talk) 01:57, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Spike, I just added my OC pony page. Was wondering how to add it to the categories under http://twitterponies.wikia.com/wiki/Category:OCs Or do you or another mod/admin doing it themselves? EnviousCarrot (talk) 07:52, August 6, 2012 (UTC)EnviousCarrot I was wondering if we can add the Stub Template to an article we come across that's a stub or if that's limited to specific people. Enle End (talk) 16:59, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Character Theft Hello, I am a bit hazy the procedure about this, but this character http://twitterponies.wikia.com/wiki/Time_Step/https://twitter.com/@mlp_TimeStep belongs to me and has been used without my concent nor even knowledge. I wanted to know if it was at all possible to have her removed as I am uncofortable with someone stealing my pony OC. I own http://star-feather.deviantart.com/, http://asktimestep.tumblr.com/ and http://ponysquare.com/TimeStep/ of which that Twitter account has taken all artwork and copy pasted my comments. I am unsure if that is enough proof, if not please let me know what else you would like and I would be more than willing to provide it. Thank you very much! -StarFeathersStarFeathers (talk) 22:36, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Handled the theft complaint there Spikey Wikey. Mlp compass (talk) 23:02, October 19, 2012 (UTC) say all u want, i have a speciel somepony, but im not spoiling my filliefriend. Shadow Stare (talk) 04:45, January 21, 2013 (UTC)hello spike im on twitterponies my pony nickname is shadow stare. thank you for helping me we could be friends. Hi from Lilrq28 ... hows it going spike Spike, I've watched many My Little Pony shows, Parodies and I enjoy the time i've spent on Twitter trough thick and thin your blocking has taught us a lesson. You are clearly the superior Wikia and we owe you a big thanks. In the form of roleplaying. But could you it least stop blocking us. I mean that whole thing that happened a month ago is gone. Wherehouse was burned down, we did that to send a message to them. Now I'm not saying we are terrorists, we are political people. But most of all. We are monkeys, now turned into ponies. So thank you for your imput. If you need anything come talk in my office. I will be editing my own characters and many more monkeys to come. Hopefully. 09:06, January 19, 2015 (UTC)~TheGeneral Oh hi Spike!~ *Snuggles* Nice to see you, if you would mind to unblock me I'd love to go on an adventure with you. perhaps we'll find gold or gems or.....~ kekeke let me stop myself. *Blushs and then get serious* Ok so the whole Vs battle thingy, Idk idc I'm not apart of it. Let bygones be bygones and just rp. Hey, got any bananas? I'm all out. Anyways, catcha on the flip! *Super speeds off* SPARKLE! ~~ ~~PipoBlue Yes I'm only going to ask one thing from you. Can you be kind to let things from the past go? Just unblock us and end the stupid debate so we can all rp. We arn't humans we are monkeys..Now turned into Ponies So please have a good heart and unblock us. Pipo Red (talk) 21:04, January 22, 2015 (UTC)PipoRed question hey Spike. got a question for ya. If i want to make a Kingdom Hearts based oc ((like remake my old account to fit the guidelines)) would it still be ok if she fought Heartless in the Everfree forest or would that cut into some of the guidelines? Lots of love <3 SolsticeXII